Bad Blood
by PumpkinView
Summary: [SEQUEL TO CORONA] When Corona has a strange dream, she believes Penn isn't gone. And it turns out she's right...only...he's not back in a good way. Corona now has to take his place as leader, and that's only stacking more problems on her. And just why is Jane inviting Corona to her and Rippen's wedding? This is just all too much.
1. They are the Hunters, We are the Foxes

Bad Blood

Part One: They are the Hunters, We are the Foxes

Every night since the day it had happened, Corona cried herself to sleep.

She was now staying with Sashi.

Whenever Corona's nightly crying started, Sashi was there.

Sashi had Corona saying "It's all my fault" stuck in her head.

But then, one night, rather than her typical nightmares, Corona had a way different dream.

She and Penn were alone in a white room together.

"P-penn?"

"Corona, I'm not dead." he replied to her

She woke up.

The next day, all day she thought about if her dream was right.

What did it mean?

~u~

With Penn gone, and somebody having to take place as leader, the responsibility was put on Corona's shoulders. She vowed to be strong about Penn's death, and not let it get in the way of her focus.

If she didn't step up, Boone and Sashi would be unevenly matched, especially since there was no leader.

Phyllis zapped the 3 of them into their mission for the day.

The setting was a jungle, beautiful jungle flowers and trees were everywhere.

Corona, Sashi, and Boone were in jungle exploration outfits.

Penn came into view. He was wearing his normal clothes, but one thing was different. His shirt had a triangle on it, instead of a zero.

Corona, who could barely believe her eyes, walked over to Penn.

"Penn?"

"Corona." He said, in a sadistic tone. "Why'd you just leave me to die, _my angel?_" his voice was full of sarcasm.

"Penn...what?"

Corona looked him in the eyes. One look determined that it wasn't _her _Penn. It couldn't be. That wasn't like him at all. She cringed.

But at the same time it WAS him. It had to be.

Something was seriously wrong.

"Penn, this isn't like you at all." she said, cautiously.

"How would you know?" he said "You always seem to care about you and _your _problems, that maybe you never even **considered **me and my feelings!"

"Penn...That's not true at all!" said Corona. She was shaking, and nervous as hell. "I love you! If there was anything wrong you could have just told me!"

"But do you _really _love me?" Penn said, glaring at Corona.

"P-penn" Corona felt her heart ripping apart.

"Penn! What would your parents think of this?!" asked Sashi

"My parents? They abandoned me."

"Penn, they didn't abandon you." Corona said to him, gritting her teeth. "If they abandoned you, then why did they cry when _I personally _had to tell them you were dead!" she said in a hoarse tone, barely louder than a whisper.

Penn chuckled slightly. "Says the girl who's parents are dead cause of my parents."

"Penn!" Corona looked offended almost "Penn, that sounds like something-"

"Something my fiancee Jane would say?" said Rippen, coming into view. "I see you've met our new associate"

Jane and Larry followed not far behind Rippen.

Corona began hyperventilating, and screamed.

"Oh, don't fret, dear _sister_" Rippen said in a sarcastic tone.

~u~

The heroes were just barely successful in that mission, but now they had a new stack of problems.

With Penn being evil now, Corona had officially fallen apart.


	2. Ironic Invitation

Part Two: Ironic Invitation

Corona sat on the couch, in Sashi's home, lying back. She wasn't even thinking, she was just zoning out, trying not to think of everything that was going on.

Sashi walked in. "Corona...there's...mail for you?" she said, walking towards Corona.

Corona sat up, stretched out, and took a pink envelope from Sashi's gloved hand.

She ripped it open.

She gasped at the contents.

_A wedding invitation. __**From Jane and Rippen.**_

Corona growled, and thought this was some sick joke.

She decided to call Jane and give her the what for.

She stood up, and walked over to the phone, dialing Jane's work number.

Jane's "regular" job was some work from home type of deal. Why on earth did she need to cell phone numbers?

Anywho, Corona called the number.

"This is Jane Mason speaking."

"Jane, what _the __**hell**_?" Corona literally yelled into the receiver of the phone.

"What the hell, what?" Jane said

"Um, why did you invite me to your wedding? Is this some sick joke?"

Jane laughed. "Corona, whether you like it or not, regardless of you being some part-time hero, and me being a part-time villain, we're still sisters. And because of that, that is why you're invited to the wedding."

"Well...I'm not going!"

"Penn will be there."

"Why do you think that would change the fact that I'm not going? He's evil now, and hates me!"

"Well fine. Don't come. Doesn't matter. But don't say I didn't invite you."

Corona hung up, angrily.

"Jane has...has such nerve!"

Sashi, who had been listening to the whole conversation, cringed.

"I honestly have no clue what you're going through, with all of this...but...I would be angry if something similar happened to me." Sashi said, trying to validate Corona's feelings.

"I'm beyond angry! She has...such nerve! Ugh. I really wish I wasn't related to her." Corona crossed her arms.

~u~

At that day's mission, they got zapped into a universe where they were all horses. Kind of similar to My Little Pony, but almost in a parody way.

Corona sighed, not looking forward to seeing Penn again. Not like this.

She, Sashi, and Boone trotted along. Corona zoned out.

"Corona-did you hear me? Corona?"

She shook out of it. "Huh? Oh...I'm sorry, I zoned out..." She said, a little embarassed. "Can you tell me again?"

"Yes" Sashi explained that day's mission, from the holograms on her Specs. "And we have to return the crystal of ultimate friendship back to the princess."

"Mhm" Corona seemed to be starting to zone again.

"Corona?"

Corona sighed. If the two of them didn't need her so much, she'd quit, but that wasn't quite an option.

"I heard you this time. So where are they?"

"Right here, miss sun." said the all too familiar voice of Penn Zero.

Corona turned to where the voice came from, and sighed loudly.

"What, not excited to see me?"

"Not like this."

"Deep down you're still in love with me."

"Deep down? More like on the surface. It's you who seems to be hiding it deep down." said Corona "I mean for crying out loud, you're the one who blamed me for your 'death' and was yelling at me. But the way you still pursue me is-"

"Stop talking and fight me, sunny!" said the now evil Penn in a taunting tone.

"Penn, not only are you acting way out of character, but you're really bad at insults now."

"He's always been bad at insults, actually." Boone pointed out.

Corona laughed. "But for real, why _sunny?_" she asked

"Because...Corona...the sun?" Penn said

"What? OH! Oh, okay, okay, I get it now."

A boring battle ensued. Again, the heroes just barely won.

~u~

Back at the Odyssey, Corona sighed. Boone and Sashi looked at her with utmost concern.

"Corona...We know you're hurting about Penn." Boone put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not hurting!" she said, but she was hurting. She was sobbing, as she said that.

Boone hugged her, and she cried.

"O-okay. I am hurting. I'm hurting a whole lot. This is ALL my fault." she sobbed.

"It's not your fault." Boone shushed her. "Penn is still alive...He's evil...but still alive! Even if he was dead, it wouldn't be your fault..."

Corona pouted. Boone frowned.

When Sashi and Corona got back to Corona's house, Corona spent all of her free time zoning out. Sashi, who was very concerned, still wasn't sure quite sure what she should do.

She cringed everytime Corona sighed loudly. Which was about every 5 minutes.

Corona was broken bad. Like, _really _bad. Like, DESTROYED bad.

~u~

The following day's mission was in a universe where everything is made of rock.

The mission instructions were super vague. It was to push rocks. Nothing else was said.

"There must be something wrong with my specs," Sashi squinted. "This can't be all the information!"

Corona sighed.

Sashi, out of frustration, snapped. "OKAY, CAN YOU STOP SIGHING?"

Corona immediately looked offended, and tears began welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I can't help it!"

Sashi wanted to take back her words.

"I see you aren't getting along with the other heros, little sis?" Jane came into view, with Rippen, Larry, and Penn.

"St-stop, Jane..." Corona said, weakly.

"What was that?" Jane cupped her ear towards Corona "I couldn't hear you over the sound of you GIVING UP!" she laughed

"I SAID STOP IT, JANE!" Corona shouted. Which was a mistake. The rocks started rumbling, and an avalanche began.

Everyone began to run, except Corona, who was still processing what was happening.

Sashi looked back, and saw Corona dumb struck. "Corona, RUN!"

Corona started moving, but she wasn't fast enough. The rocks collapsed all around her. Sashi looked horrified, as they piled up.

"N-no..." She murmured. It couldn't be.

Penn looked equally horrified. He was shaken out of being evil, it seemed. "This...This is my fault, isn't it?"

Sashi turned to him, and frowned. "N-no..." she said, but then shrugged. "Okay...Just a little bit your fault."

"Aw man...I'm the biggest screw up to ever exist. I hate myself. I hate myself so much." said Penn "I was caught up in being evil..._for no reason, might I add, _that I just..." Penn sighed loudly, and frustratedly.

"Penn..." Boone tried to console his best friend.

Penn ran towards the pile of rocks, and kneeled down. "This is all my fault."

He sighed, and rested his head on one of the stones.


	3. Boys and Boys and Girls and Girls

Part 3: Boys and Boys and Girls and Girls

The moment the villains noticed Penn wasn't evil anymore, they left.

Penn had begun to cry on the stone he was resting his head on. Never once in his life had he felt the amount of self-hatred that he was feeling at this very moment-Even if it wasn't completely his fault, he'd blame himself for it for the rest of his life.

Every day, when he woke up, the first thing in his mind would be the girl he loved-who died-because of _his own actions. _It hadn't even been a half hour since it happened, and the guilt already was consuming him.

He couldn't hear over his sniffles and whines, so he didn't hear the rocks slightly rumbling, and light footsteps.

He didn't notice that anything had happened until...

"Corona! You're alive!" Boone and Sashi said in almost unison.

Penn looked up, and there she was, standing on top of the rocks, her hair and clothes messed up a whole bunch, but she was very much alive. Penn got up and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her.

She squeaked, almost in fear, and pushed him away. "D-don't touch me." She backed away from him.

"Corona...I'm not evil..."

"H-how do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Well...the villains deserted me...and I love you."

She almost didn't believe him, not even with his use of the 8 letter phrase that once made her heart flutter like the first butterfly of the year. She seemed dubious of his intent, and considering the past couple weeks, she was right to be.

"C-Corona..." He reached his hand out, hoping she'd take it. He pouted as he waited.

She never took his hand. Penn looked to the side, and sighed.

"I understand." He lowered his hand. "...And I understand if you don't want to date me anymore."

Corona pouted too. "Let's just...take a break...If it turns out that you aren't lying, then we'll resume right where we left off."

Penn slightly smiled.

~u~

After their mission, they 4 went to Penn's house. They all sat on the couch, but Corona didn't sit directly next to Penn, due to discomfort, from the past couple of weeks.

Her body was sore from basically every mission for the past week, and she was dead tired, since she rarely slept anymore.

Boone went to use the bathroom, and Sashi went to get a drink, which meant that Penn and Corona were now alone. Corona did everything she could to avoid eye contact with him. She shrugged, trying to stretch out her shoulders.

"You...you want me to rub your back?" Penn asked, awkwardly.

"Sure..." Corona asked, suspicious that he might try to snap her neck if she got too close. She cautiously scooted closer to him.

He pushed her long purple hair over her shoulder, and began massaging the shoulder area of her upper back. He was as gentle as possible.

Afterwards she felt better, but she didn't say anything, other than an awkward "thanks."

He looked her in the eyes, her sea-green looking into his cyan. "Corona, I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for everything I've done over the past weeks. I never meant any of that, and I realize that even though I didn't have full control over myself, that, that doesn't excuse any of my actions...But I'm terribly sorry that I did any of this."

Corona teared up.

"I also want to say, that I really love you. Not in a 'high school teen romance' way, but in a genuine way. I really love you more than anything, and after feeling like I lost you..." Penn didn't know how to finish what he was saying, so he pulled her into the deepest, most passionate kiss he ever kissed.

Corona seemed to melt into the kiss, and was kissing back. He put his hands on her waist, and pulled her into his lap. He kissed cheek, down to her neck, and then her shoulder. His lips were moving lower, to more intimate places of her upper body, until he opened his eyes, and saw doe-eyed Sashi and Boone, with their jaws dropped.

"You two made up really quickly..." Sashi said, looking like she had witnessed them doing more than they actually had done.

"We're...We're gonna leave now...Since you two want to have a moment..." Boone said, taking Sashi's hand and leading her out.

"How to freak out your friends without saying actual words..." Corona said, making an awkward face.

"Y-yeah..." Penn' face was flushed the color of tomatoes, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"So...um..." Corona, who was equally flustered, looked to the side.

"Yeah..." he looked down. And then looked back at her, and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Well, I missed you more. I thought you were dead for a whole week." Corona mumbled into his chest.

Penn frowned. "Let's agree to both never die again." he said.

"Agreed."  
~u~

Finally, life was returning to it's normal rhythm, Penn back as the leader. It was how things were supposed to be, natural order.

Corona felt so much less stressed, now that she was no longer the leader.

The next day's mission was a universe of humans with animal characteristics. Sashiwas a cat, Penn was a rabbit, Boone was a dog with floppy ears, and Corona was a chihuahua.

"We have to protect the Humanimals from self-aware robots, and their leader has to be destroyed in order to do this."

Almost as if on cue, a robotic Rippen and Larry walked into view.

Penn made a face at Rippen, and said "You just made this too easy for us", assuming that Rippen was the robot leader.

"Actually" Rippen said with a slight chuckle. "It's not me."

"It's Jane, isn't it?

Rippen realized he had given that fact away. He looked grumpier, and then flew away with Larry.

Penn looked mostly confused. That was an awfully short encounter. "That...That's it? That can't be it. That...He's planning something!"

~u~

Rippen, noticing that Corona was alive, went to tell Jane.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CORONA IS ALIVE?" Jane put her metallic hands on her metallic hips, and scowled, her red robotic eyes glowing and even brighter red. "THERE'S NO _FUCKING WAY _SHE COULD HAVE SURVIVED BEING CRUSHED IN A ROCK SLIDE!" Jane picked up Larry, and threw him at Rippen.

"Oh, believe me, my dear, I'm not sure how she could have survived that either." Rippen said, catching Larry, and then promptly dropping him, scooting him out of the way with his foot, and going to stand next to Jane.

Jane's arms were crossed. "I'm going to kill her for real."

"J-jane that's a bit-" Larry began to speak

"DID I ASK YOU TO TALK?"

Larry squeaked, gulped, and hid behind Rippen. Jane glared at him.

Jane sighed, remembering it wasn't the best idea to flat out murder her sister, at least, yet. "Okay, maybe not kill, _yet_. But OH will she pay."

~u~

"Urrrrgh! Why can't we findthem?" Penn said, frustratedly, sighing loudly. "Where are the robots hiding?"

"I can show you!" a squeaky female voice replied. A really pretty girl with fox features walked over.

Boone's eyes widened, and his tail wagged.

Penn put his hands together. "Can you show us?"

"Okay! Follow me!" She gestured for them to follow her, and she ran in the direction of the robots hiding place.

The 4 teenage heroes followed her.


	4. But If You Close Your Eyes

**Part 4: But If You Close Your Eyes**

**A/N: To all of those asking that I update "Bleeding Out", I would like to inform you that was a one-shot. Meaning its done. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

The fox-girl led the quartet of Part-Time heroes to a giant, metal building, with storm grey doors that showed the five teens' reflections in an eerie, distorted, uncanny way. Penn gulped.

The sheer size of the doors themselves was almost incomprehensible to Penn, and he gulped. He knew what was behind them.

Corona, as well, could sense this looming feeling of doom. "Penn, maybe you, Boone, and Sashi should just stay here...j-just to be safe." Corona feared more than anything that the events that had happened in the Submarine universe would repeat themselves. She couldn't go through that. She wouldn't let her fears become a reality again.

Penn, however, protested. "Corona, you can't do this alone!" He got closer to her, and took her hand. His tone of voice was full of fear, and deep down, he _knew _Jane would do anything to just hurt Corona.

Part of him preferred he went through pain, so that Corona wouldn't have to. Another part of him knew, however, that going through pain would cause Corona more pain. At this point in their relationship, his pain was her pain. And him being tortured wouldn't help her at all.

"Penn..." Corona sighed, looking at him.

He could sense exactly what she was feeling, just from the look in her eyes. The pained look she gave him was more painful, than even a white hot iron to the genitals. And that was saying something.

"Alright...But dammit, if she gives you even a _slight _amount of trouble, and touches even _one purple hair on your head, _she will pay for it." He said "And in the event she does, scream. Scream as loud as you can, and I will be there. I promise. I won't let Jane or Rippen hurt you.

Corona took a deep breath, and tried not to let the burning feeling of anxiety in her gut gnaw away at her, like a chocolate addict to a candy bar. She pulled the large, silvery, metallic door open, and entered the cavernous front corridor of the metal fortress. She slowly walked down the corridor, her steps reverberating on the metal walls, creating slightly annoying echoes of the clicking of her shoes on the metal floor.

Jane, in robotic form, sat on a metal throne, practically lying in it, with her legs crossed. "I see you finally show your face, sunny" Her voice was a robotic drone.

It fit her, in an eerie way.

"Jane, this isn't-"

"Come to disgrace our parents' memory more, my dearest little sister?" She sat up right, and leaned towards Corona, narrowing her glowing red eyes.

"Whoa, whoa...hold up? _I'm _disgracing our parents' memory? Says the Part-Time Villain daughter of two Part-Time Heroes?" Corona leaned her head towards Jane, with a look of pure done-ness. "You're _literally _acting like an immature baby!"

"I did it for my parents, CoCo—after all, why would you just willingly spend time with a mudere-" Jane didn't get to finish her sentence before Corona cut her off.

"Jane! Penn didn't kill our parents!" Corona crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"He might as well have!" Jane whined, in a babyish tone of voice.

"Uh...no...incorrect..." Corona trailed off

"Yes he did!"

"Jane...stop..."

"Yes he DID!" Jane began to throw a fit, kicking her legs and screaming like a toddler that had a diaper rash. "YES HE DID! YES HE DID! YES HE DID!"

The last time Corona had seen Jane throw a tantrum this big, was when Jane had lost a game tournament, 6 years before. Jane rarely threw fits, but gosh, when she did, you better be out of her way. Best for your safety.

"Jane...you are a grown ass woman...Stop throwing a fit like a baby!"

"I AM _NOT _ACTING LIKE A BABY!" she whined, again in a babyish tone.

"Uh...yes you are...you're insisting that a lie is true, and throwing a fit when I don't agree with your bullshit!" Corona said, frustratedly, touching her fingers to the temple of her forehead, and lightly massaging there. If Jane kept this up, Corona would _surely _get a migraine.

"BUT IT'S NOT A-"

"Jane, seriously...you _might _want to be a bit careful, you might blow yourself up if your anger gets...out of control..." Corona said, a teeny bit of concern for her older sister showed.

"BLOW UP? THAT'S REALLY FU-" Jane literally blew up, just like Corona said she would.

Corona sighed, and rolled her eyes slightly. "Knew it would happen."

Penn, having heard the explosion, ran in. "Whoa...what happened here? Why are your sister's robotic body parts everywhere?"

"She blew herself up having a hissy-fit." Corona said in a deadpan tone.

Rippen and Larry ran in. Rippen, seeing his robotic fiancee's body parts strewn across the ground cause Rippen to cringe in both discomfort, and anger that he once again lost. He grumbled curses under his breath, unable to do anything, as he had already lost.

~u~

Penn, Corona, Sashi, and Boone were all zapped back.

Penn picked up Corona, and spun her around, then gently set her down, leaning close to her face, and giving her a nice smooch on the mouth. Corona giggled.

Boone looked at Sashi.

"Don't you dare pick me up." was all she said in reply to his glance.

Boone laughed a bit. "I wasn't gonna pick you up..." he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.


	5. It Is Not Enough to be Dumbstruck

A/N: sorry that the formatting might be a little off, I'm on iPad and typing with my fingers on a touch screen mixed with autocorrect:A/N

Part 5: It is Not Enough to be Dumbstruck

* * *

Jane was shaking with anger as she was zapped back to Fish Stick on a Stick with Rippen and Larry.

Rippen agreed that failure was a good reason to be mad, but he couldn't help but be concerned with the level of anger Jane was feeling.

"Dearest, are you alright?" He cautiously asked her, since she was prone to explosive outbursts.

"Am I alright? What do YOU think? My sister somehow managed to defeat me yet again!" Jane shook with anger as the words came out of her mouth. "I am sick and tired of Corona and her stupid little so-called hero making a fool out of us, and most importantly, making a fool of ME!" She whined "I should have killed her when I had the chance!" She crossed her arms.

"My dearest, as much as I condone revenge, isn't killing your younger sister, just a bit too drastic? She is not as much of a threat to me-I mean us, as that horrible abhorrent child, Penn Zero..." Rippen trailed off.

Jane looked at Rippen, feeling he didn't understand. "As much as I can't stand Penn either, I think I hate my sister more..."

"Well, there's always tomorrow's mission, my dear"

* * *

Corona woke up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Penn was sitting at the end of the bed, looking at her and smiling.

She smiled back to him. "Morning, Penn!"

No response. "Penn?"

"I'm so glad you're dead!"

Corona was confused, she looked around, and saw that she wasn't in Penn's room, but in a hospital bed, the heart monitor was flat-lined.

Penn laughed, and his voice morphed from his usual, sweet sounding voice, to a horrible, loud discordant, inhuman sounding noiseCorona screamed and woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

"Are you still having nightmares?" Penn asked, his voice full of concern, the very next morning.

"Yes...and they're just getting worse...and I don't even know what they mean anymore!" Corona grabbed her hair frustratedly.

Penn looked concerned, and pulled Corona into a comforting hug, and stroked her hair. "Corona, I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever. As long as my heart beats, I'm there for you. I promise."

Corona smiled slightly, but then frowned. Penn frowned in response.

Her pain was his pain.

Corona kissed his cheek, and continued to hold onto him for support. She felt like if she were to let go, and end this moment too soon, one of them would fall in the void, separating them for all of eternity.

He continued to stroke her hair, and give her reassuring pats on the back. He wanted her to feel better for at least a moment. He would sell his soul for her.

Even if they were just teens, this had to be true love. They were closer than any two people had ever been. Even Penn's best friend Boone hadn't seen him vulnerable in the same ways Corona had.

They were truly meant to be.

* * *

Jane was just a bit too excited for the next mission. The right amount of excited to strike a bit of worry into her fiancé.

"Jane, are you sure you're alright?" Rippen asked cautiously.

"Oh don't worry, I'm alright, Rip. The alrightest amount of alright, to EVER alright!"

"dearest, that makes no sense..."

"You make no sense!" She replied, rather picked up Jane.

" Hey! You know I don't like being picked up!"

"Jane, you are concerning me. Is anything wrong? You can tell me. We are getting married, after all."

"Nothing's wrong."

"are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely NOTHING is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant"

Rippen looked terrified. He needed to sit down for a second and process this.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: I bet you weren't expecting THAT plot twist, hm? Heh. Anyways, I'm laughing so hard at imagining Jane being a mother...even when there aren't the mood swings from being pregnant, she is still the VERY opposite of chill...Jane isn't, never has been chill.

Anyways, happy Mother's Day! :A/N


	6. Sticks and Stones

**Bad Blood**

**Part 6: Sticks and Stones**

Rippen shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he almost seemed offended that she hadn't told him. He was her _fiancé _after all. Shouldn't he know things this big and important the moment they happen?  
"Because I knew you wouldn't let me come on today's mission, dummy!" she crossed her arms.

"Well, you were right! I don't want my future wife _who's carrying my child _to get harmed!" Rippen stood up, and walked over to Jane and pulled her off of the zap platform.

"Listen, Rippen, I need to come on today's mission!" Jane put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She got back on the zap platform.

"We're not going to-"

"Time for zap" said Phil, as he zapped Rippen, Larry, and Jane into the day's mission.

~u~

Meanwhile, Penn and Corona walked into The Odyssey hand in hand, giggling. Penn managed to cheer up Corona right in time for the mission, and she was smiling for the first time in quite a while.

"Time for another, _very _successful mission." Penn said, with a smirk. "Not a thing to worry about." He said as they got zapped in.

"Yeah nothing to worry-!" Corona began to say, until she got tackled by Jane who started smacking Corona around.

Rippen walked over and sighed. "The mission, Jane. We're supposed to stick to the mission. We're not supposed to literally beat on the heroes unless that's part of the mission, Jane." He seemed impatient.

Penn pried Jane off of Corona and practically threw her towards Rippen.

Corona sat up. "What. The. _Fuck?_" she cursed. She rarely cursed, but she was too confused to care.

Rippen seemed to be restraining Jane from trying to attack Corona again.

"C'mon." Penn helped Corona stand up, and they went with Boone and Sashi to do their mission.

Sashi made the hologram containing the information about their mission appear from her specs. "We're a team of-"

"Why would Jane just randomly try to attack you?" Boone asked, seeming confused about the whole thing.

"Because she's merciless. She just wants me dead, I guess." Corona didn't fully know either.

"Ahem?" Sashi looked annoyed at the sudden interruption.

"Oh, sorry, continue." Corona apologized.

"As I was saying. We're a team of kids who just discovered ancient enchanted rocks. We have to transport them to an ancient temple before they get in the wrong hands, or it's the end of the world." Sashi finished.

"So…wait…which of us has the rocks?" Boone asked

Sashi squinted, and then answered. "Corona….I think they're in your pocket."

Corona reached into her pocket. And then gasped.

"They're not in there?"

"No, worse…I think when Jane attacked me, they got broken…." Corona pulled out a bunch of broken shards of quartz, both standard and rose quartz. "We're gonna need a lot of glue…"

Sashi seemed to sigh in annoyance. "Great. Just wonderful. I'll go find glue."

Corona felt guilty, and it showed on her face. She put the shards back in her pocket.

"Corona, it's not your fault. Jane _literally _attacked you." Penn put his hand on Corona's shoulder to reassure her.

She sighed. "I just feel like I can't do anything right! I should have defended myself! But no! I just sit there defenseless while my sister slaps the crap out of me!"

"Corona…" Penn cringed. He took Corona's hand. "Don't beat yourself up like this." He hugged her tight.

Corona sighed. "I still feel like I screwed up somehow."

Sashi walked back over. "I'm surprised I found glue. Hand me the shards."

Corona pulled them out of her pocket, and handed them to Sashi, who glued them back together.

"Hopefully the temple won't know the difference." Sashi sighed

"I don't feel safe keeping them in my pocket now." Corona crossed her arms. "What if I break them again…"

"I'll keep them." Penn took the, now glued back together, stones and put them in his pockets. Or rather, he was going to, until he noticed he had no pockets.

None of them had pockets except for Corona.

"Great." Corona said in a deadpan tone, and took the rocks and put them in her pocket. "Why am I the only one who has pockets? I'm the one in the most danger as it is!"

Penn cringed again. "Well, I'll protect you." He put his arm around her. "If Jane tries to come near us again…Well, I won't let it happen."

The four of them reached the temple.

"Wow, we made it." Penn smiled.

~u~

"Jane, you realize you may have jeopardized the entire mission now, right?" Rippen crossed his arms. He couldn't find the heroes anywhere.

How was he to defeat the heroes if he couldn't find them?

"Well, I'm sorry, but you don't even understand how badly I want my sister gone! She's been a thorn in my side since…Forever!"

"You don't think I know what it's like to have a sister that outshines you in every way possible?" Rippen looked at Jane almost a little angry.

Jane sighed loudly. "Listen, I already heard that story." She sighed again. "But in _my _individual case, I actually have a chance at getting back at my sister!"

"Jane," Rippen sighed, and rubbed his forehead. A headache was already starting to form. "I love you. But you don't understand how badly I need to become a full-time villain. I realize you want to get back at Corona, but it's ruining _my career!_"

"Your career this, your career that! It's all you ever talk about! Rippen, I only became a villain in the first place _TO GET BACK AT MY SISTER!_ And you're the one who _suggested _it in the first place!"

Rippen had a moment of realization, she was right about that. But then he frowned. "Well, I didn't think it would be getting in the way of me becoming a full-time villain." He said, turning away from her.

Jane frowned. "Rippen, I didn't-"

The three of them got zapped back.

"Due to arguing, you fail mission. Heroes return stones while you argue." Phil seemed disappointed in Rippen and Jane.

Jane looked at Rippen and frowned. "I'm sorry." She apologized. She actually felt remorse for once.

Rippen sighed. "I forgive you, Jane." He had a hard time staying mad at her. It was because she was as beautiful as her mother was, before the accident ten years before. He slightly smiled at her.

~u~

"We did it!" Penn picked up Corona and spun her around. He gently set her down and kissed her. "We did it." He said quietly, and gently. "I knew this mission would go good, Corona. See? Things are back to their normal state." He smiled.

"Yeah…maybe they are…" she smiled back. "Maybe they really are…"

To Be Continued in The Calm Before The Storm…


End file.
